


'Till Death Do Us Part

by cjr09



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Felix just cannot catch a break, I have a feeling I'm about to get fired, I'm too lazy to tag them plus they're not super important, M/M, also I was very sick writing this, also i'm so sorry about killing people, for some of the people killed anyway, it was so easy to write for the first like hundred words then it became hell why I blame Numair, it's not permenant, more characters make appearances but eh, there's something addicting about writing these two I swear, to this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numair's sure Abaddon's just throwing a fit in a reflection of Felix's usual sass.</p>
<p>Until the glowing green of his eyes abruptly goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049168) by [Benathorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benathorn/pseuds/Benathorn). 



Numair wouldn't have noticed if Felix hadn't left Abbadon to make sure Numair wouldn't get into trouble.  
 

He caws, suddenly, loud and alarmed and rockets off of his perch well out of the Derp's reach, flying about in a panicked frenzy unlike anything Numair's ever seen from the crow before.  
 

It's not uncommon for Abbadon to throw a fit in a reflection of Felix's sass, even if they do usually get on, so Numair conjures Abbadon's gilded cage and the crow screeches, bashing the bars to no avail- and how curious, usually the crow is quite content to remain in his cage, something Numair teases Felix endlessly for- and Numair watches passively for a minute and thirteen seconds more before he abruptly quiets, and Numair is content to believe he has won.  
 

Then the light green of his eyes vanishes and the place where Numair's heart should be _seizes._  
 

Numair gets to Felix's side in less than a second- he's only so slow because he almost forgets Abaddon in his haste- and somehow, he is still slower than Mora.  
 

She stands above where Felix lies, on his side, and Numair could think he was sleeping if not for the pool of blood around him and the arrow shaft standing like a flag from his back.  
 

"Shot in the back," Mora growls, voice darkening to that worthy of the Ancient of Shadows, "A cowards kill."  
 

Numair catches eye of a body behind them- the man's throat has been viciously cut, his bow lying next to his bloodstained fingers- but the crows do not feast on him as they do the other bodies in the area.  
 

"He's not worthy of the crows," she answers without him asking, glaring at the archer's body- the one that shot Felix, then, and Numair memorizes his face so that he can go back in time and torture him _properly-_ and Abaddon flies complacently over to his mother, eyes dull and without any of his usual inherited sass.  
 

Somehow, it's this that shocks Numair into recognition of the situation, of what the dulling of Abaddon's eyes means- he's seen Felix sitting in pools of his own blood before, but none like this.  
 

"It was only a matter of _time_ , Numair," Mora says, voice like poison, furious and accusing, as she looks sadly at Felix- not his body, not _just_ his body, Felix couldn't- _wouldn't-_ die that easily, "He was only human, after all."  
 

Very, very few things in any universe could stop Numair from attacking Mora then and very little that could stop Mora from fighting right back, and the forces of Time and Shadows prepare to clash in what would surely be a bloody, deadly event.  
 

Fortunately for her, Seraphina- summoned by their magic, maybe, or perhaps she just has a sixth sense for Numair causing trouble- was one of them.  
 

"What on Eldemore-" she stops, wrinkling her nose at the smell of blood hits her nose, looks at the two Ancients who looked ready to kill one another; so this was another fight over-  
 

"Ah," she says, feeling Eldemore itself rock with the force of two Ancients getting ready to clash, feels their fury and their sadness.  
 

She slowly kneels next to Felix, carefully closing his good eye, breathing deep and closing her eyes against tears as she runs a careful hand through his blood-spattered hair- _it was quick, at least. Relatively painless. Death will treat his soul well,_ she thinks- how cruel for him to meet his Fate this early.  
 

"He will not die," Numair interrupts, speaking for the first time, and his voice comes out quieter than he'd thought, strangled with something, and that simply will not do.  
 

"He will _not_ die," he says, quiet but no less forceful, carefully not looking at Felix but instead a dark feather on the ground.  
 

"He is already gone," Seraphina says, eyes soft and calculating at the same time, and Numair's gloves creak audibly under the force of his grip.  
 

"Ah," Seraphina says, like a realization- like something she says for his benefit and not hers- keeping her eyes on Numair's, forcing the other Ancient to look her in the eyes, "You're in love with him."  
 

"He is _mine,"_ Numair snarls, ignoring Mora's sharp glance at Seraphina's statement- obviously _false_ statement- gesturing aggressively at Felix's limp, cold body; there is a tightening in his throat, making it difficult to breathe- and he is an Ancient, he has no need for such a paltry human thing, clearly this was something he'd picked up from-  
 

Felix.  
 

Felix, who was still lying there lifeless and cold, blood staining his clothes both his and not- he hadn't gone down without a fight, and Numair can't even bring himself to be proud that his human had taken so many down with him, that of course the only thing that could take Felix away from him was his death, and the only thing that could kill Felix was a coward's shot.  
 

He only feels empty- emptier than before he met Felix, even- a low, dull ache that manages to encompass his entire being, would even in his massive, true ancient form.  
 

"He _will not_ die," he says, furious and determined, striding forward- when had he touched the ground?- and standing over Felix's body, opposite Mora, glaring her down and she gives it back with everything she's got and Seraphina steps forcibly between them before they can do actual damage to one another.

 

"Death has already taken his soul, Numair," Seraphina says firmly, "He is only human. Death is natural for them, however cruel or sad it is."

 

"But he is _my human,"_ Numair stresses, carefully ignoring Seraphina's unimpressed look in favor of gathering Felix's body with a flicker of golden magic, lifting him off the ground just enough to take him out of the pool of blood and Mora's shadows gather in the space underneath, curling up as though to wrench Felix from his hold.

 

"You wouldn't be able to return him to life, unless you want to go head to head with Death," Mora snaps, and Numair carefully lowers Felix's body into her shadows- his magic revolts, unwilling to release Felix or touch Mora's magic; unwilling to stay in contact with his lifeless form in the same breath- the gold disappears and Mora's curls around him, and Seraphina glares them down like they were children fighting over a toy.

 

"Do _not_ do anything to his body," Numair warns, raising his hand, gold magic rippling around him as he snaps and the world's colors fall away.

 

He has work to do.

 

* * *

 

Reviving Felix would, theoretically, be simple- go back in time, stop the arrow, maybe whisk Felix off his feet and into the safety of Numair's ~~arms~~  realm, not let him leave for a week or ten and hold the fact that he got himself killed over his head for the rest of his life.

 

In practice, it's not so easy.

 

Simply stopping the arrow would create a parallel dimension- not something Numair usually has any qualms about, but should he create this one that would mean that there was a universe where Felix was dead.

 

And that simply wouldn't do.

 

He has a pleasant chat with Death about who truly owns Felix's soul, and Death looks horribly unimpressed with him; refuses to give Numair Felix's soul-  _honestly, Numair, can't you let the poor man rest in peace-_ so Numair leaves with Felix's soul cupped carefully between his hands- glowing green, like Abaddon's eyes used to, warm and cold at the same time and swirling against his hands- pulsing soft warmth one second and the cold brush of teeth the next- and a magnificent bruise blooming on his cheek.

 

"Death actually hits softer than you do," Numair whispers to Felix's soul- he'd been warned to keep it in something more trapping than his hands, but he's always  _had_ Felix, and having his soul is no different- and Felix responds with the soft brush of ghostly teeth and nails across the inside of his palm.

 

Numair wonders if that's a conscious response to his words- if Felix can hear him, if he can respond- or just a general brush of feeling towards his presence, a reflection of Felix's dying emotions toward Numair.

 

He resolves to ask Felix when he's returned to Numair in full.

 

* * *

 

 

Repairing Felix's body, however, isn't so easy.

 

Numair enlists a specialized doctor- a phoenix-bonded doctor, one of the very, very few left in this world- and, to her credit, she barely flinches when Numair appears in the middle of her clinic, demanding for her to fix Felix.

 

"His blood is already congealed," she says, instead of 'bringing someone back from the dead is impossible what are you even'.

 

"I'm- are you holding his soul?" It's the first question she's asked, and she doesn't sound surprised, merely inquisitive, so Numair nods in answer and curls it protectively closer, feeling the graze of teeth in response.

 

"I have no idea if you can even put a soul back into a body-" she starts, and Numair runs her over before she changes her mind about helping- not that she could, Numair can and will force her into service- "You can. If his body is repaired and able to function, his soul will go back to it."

 

Theoretically, at least.

 

She gestures to Numair with a needle- when had she picked that up?- as she carefully goes about threading sewing wire through it, "You're a time ancient, right? Do you think you could turn back the clock on his body, so that it's right after death?"

 

"I'm  _the_ Time Ancient," Numair grumbles, and makes a mental note to go back in time and find a better, less irritating doctor, "I can."

 

"I'll use one of my phoenix's feathers to repair the damage to his heart quickly enough to jump his body back- I hope," she says, and her Phoenix ruffles its feathers in agreement and slight displeasure- they've brought people back from the brink of death, not while they're actually dead, that's more a necromancer's shtick- and Numair clicks his tongue impatiently.

 

It's been three days, eight hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-three seconds since Felix died, and every _second_ longer grates on his nerves like a living thing and he will  _not_ have this time- which he could be spending with an alive, functioning, sass-filled Felix at whatever party Numair saw fit to bring him to- delayed by the caution of a  _mere mortal._

 

Numair trembles slightly, rage bubbling at the back of his throat as he opens his mouth to argue with her- the sounds around them already dulling to make room for Numair's ire- and she takes no notice at his growing rage, going so far as to  _turn her back to him-_ snapping on clean, white gloves as she turns back to Felix's body.

 

"I'm ready, if you would turn his body back," she says, daring to raise a challenging eyebrow to Numair, and Numair makes several more angry notes to find another doctor, kidnap one from the past if he needed to, seething with rage- and he snaps his fingers and some of the color returns to Felix's face- blood starting to drip red once again from his wounds- and the doctors' Phoenix immediately hands her one of its' feathers, and with a whispered prayer to whatever Ancient she believed in it  _glows_ with power and magic and the soul in Numair's hands swirls faster, pushing at the confines of his fingers and he grips it tighter in retaliation-  _not fear, never fear, Felix couldn't leave him if he tried and he wouldn't try-_ so Numair barely takes notice of the swirling shadows in the corner of the clinic as Morangwusnasomtaqa appears.

 

The familiar croak of Abaddon greets him and the weight of the bird lands carefully on his shoulder- he very carefully keeps his eyes on the doctors hands and not on Abaddon's soulless eyes as she rushes to stitch the remaining wounds- seems the feather only healed his heart but not the actual entry point and exit point, as well as the numerous other scratches and wounds Felix had obtained in the fight and Numair had carefully cataloged- and a wispy portion of Felix's soul reaches up towards the crow who leans forward eagerly to meet his bonded again, and Numair bites down on his tounge hard enough to draw blood so that he doesn't force Felix's soul back into the tightly controlled ball he could easily hold and protect.

 

Numair  _actually_ startles when Felix's soul lunges out of his hands-  _no don't leave not after all of this you need to stay you have to stay-_ and Abaddon crows loudly in relieved delight as he is made whole again and Felix's body-  _just Felix now it's Felix he's alive alive alive-_  nearly bucks off the table as he gasps in breaths, coughing and sputtering.

 

Numair is, in some distant corner of his mind, relieved that he's gone back to floating- literally hovering over Felix and the doctor as she carefully holds Felix down before he can hurt himself thrashing- because his knees feel weak with relief and he makes another mental note- swiftly scoring out the ones about finding a new doctor, he doesn't need those anymore because Felix is  _alive-_  to yell at Felix for having so many of his human emotions rub off on the Ancient.

 

Not drive him away, though- it's already been proven that some time apart from Felix  _(Three days, nine hours, fourteen minutes and twelve seconds)_ would do neither of them good, would only make the stupidly human emotions go out of whack.

 

He can  _feel_ Mora's unimpressed glare digging into his side as Felix's breathing evens out and he falls back into uneasy unconsciousness and yet again that place in his chest seizes.

 

"Why isn't he awake?" Numair asks, and must not do a good job of keeping his voice even because Abaddon nuzzles at his chin, and the doctor pauses in her work to point her needle under Numair's chin.

 

"Alright, you all need to leave, you contaminating my environment and  _you-"_ she stabs the needle at Numair- "are blocking my light. Leave. He'll live."

 

"How  _dare_ you-" Numair starts, rearing back, but Mora interrupts him as he prepares to throw the useless doctor into the void, "We'll leave. Thank you, doctor, the Crows will see that you are properly paid for your service."

 

The doctor rolls her eyes, and Numair can admire her bravery at standing up to the Ancients when that Ancient isn't  _him,_ "No payment needed. Now get out of my clinic, please, you're stressing out my patient."

 

Numair trails after Mora, keeping his eyes on Felix for as long as he can.

 

_Alive._

 

* * *

 

 

("Welcome back to the world," an unfamiliar voice says, not unkindly, and Felix can't even bring himself to groan or open his eyes- he feels drained, like when Numair siphons too much magic out of him, and he has the distinct feeling that this is somehow the Ancient's fault.

 

The woman helps him into a seated position, holding a glass of water to his lips and encouraging him to sip it slowly- definitely a clinic, then, he must've gotten wounded in that fight with-

 

"What happened?" Felix asks, voice rough and grating from disuse- just how long had he been out for?

 

"You died," she says, and Felix swallows because he doesn't get the feeling that the woman was one for joking about such things, "but your Ancient boyfriend wasn't very happy about that. So, from what I gather, he fought Death for your soul, grabbed your body, and turned back time on it until I could heal you."

 

"He's not my boyfriend," Felix mutters, trying to work through this information, but figures he should make at least that much clear.

 

She hums noncommittally and Felix gets the feeling she's unconvinced, but mercifully she moves on to the less painful part of poking painfully at his wounds.

 

"Where's Numair?" he asks, halfway through reflex checks on his legs- she's being incredibly thorough and Felix would appreciate it more if his entire body didn't ache- and she hums.

 

"I kicked him out a while ago. He's sitting outside the door with your crow and a lady who I'm assuming is another Ancient, considering she appeared in my clinic in a swarm of birds," she says, as easily as if she were commenting on the weather, and Felix wonders what kinds of things she's seen to be able to kick out two of the top three most powerful Ancients he's ever met.

 

"You kicked out two Ancients and Abaddon," he asks, flatly, reaching through his connection to feel Abaddon- the crow responds quickly in a mixture of relief and anger and surprised delight and he relaxes a little bit into the cot as the doctor finishes her tests.

 

"They were contaminating my working environment," she answers simply, and Felix really,  _really_ wants to know what this doctor has been through to be able to kick out Numair of all people and not wind up in the void with Derpy.

 

"Sleep," she says, eyes softening slightly, "I'll keep the hounds off your back for now."

 

Felix makes a mental note to recruit her into the Watch Crows at the soonest available time as he lets his eye drift shut and he falls into sleep.)

 

* * *

 

 When he wakes next, it's to the familiar kaleidoscope color world of Numair's dimension- he's leaning back on a warm form, cradled protectively and possessively against their chest.

 

"Hi Numair," Felix says, his voice rough under the pressure of sleep- how long had he been out for? Numair wouldn't have left him sleep for over an hour after the Ancient had kidnapped him from the clinic, and he's pretty sure that's exactly what Numair did- and Numair's breath catches from where it'd been evenly brushing across his forehead.

 

"Hi," Numair says- and Felix had expected a tantrum on the Ancient's part, not quiet introspection, and he struggles to sit up to look the Ancient in the face but Numair just winds tighter around him.

 

Had he- had he actually  _scared_ Numair?

 

There's the momentary feeling of falling- Numair's form and comfortable warmth disappear from under him but he's back before he can even begin to fall.

 

"I brought you tea," Numair says, quietly, and manhandles Felix into a sitting position, leaning back against Numair's chest, and Felix cranes his neck, trying to get a good look at the unusually quiet Ancient, "Seraphina said that Seraphim Tear Tea is good for heartbreak."

 

"I don't think she meant it literally," Felix teases gently, and instead of snapping back at him like Felix expected Numair draws him impossibly closer, resting one hand against Felix's chest, over his heart- Felix remembers a sharp pain there, distantly, he imagines he passed out well before any real pain got to him.

 

"You are  _mine,"_ Numair growls, low and dark and possessive, comfortable pressure of his arms turning almost painful as he slowly increases the pressure of his arms on Felix's rib cage.

 

"Yours," Felix agrees readily, and when that fails to ease the pressure off of him he huffs out a pained breath, "fragile human, remember?"

 

Numair lightens up the pressure and grazes his teeth over Felix's neck, scraping over the steadily increasing pulse in a reminder of Felix's own soul.

 

"I'd say until death do us part," Felix jokes lightly as Numair relaxes against his back, tension from the past few days  _(Four days, five hours, thirty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds)_ draining out of the Ancient like a huff of breath, "but clearly you're a possessive bastard and even death won't save me."

 

"Nope," Numair agrees readily, and launches into his new demands of Felix's time, considering what he'd done for the man-  _you owe me now, Felix, I should get your Thursdays now too-_ and Felix leans back into Numair and gives back as good as he's got in his condition.

 

Their tea grows cold as their hearts heal without it.

**Author's Note:**

> man Felix cannot catch a break I'm so sorry Felix
> 
> also I guess Numair just. Owns his soul now. Let me know how that goes Felix. I mean not like he didn't BEFORE but now he really does. Unless every time he dies Numair has to fight Death all over again in which case well at least he has to work to keep torturing Felix
> 
> I've got a headcanon that Numair knows the exact time between everything, especially concerning Felix- there was a lot more I wanted to do with this tbh but it just doesn't fit so I'm cutting it from the script so I can get this up now and not in like a month~ and I hope you guys enjoyed having the doctor around, whom I'm headcanoning as one of my characters, Grace, because Grace has balls of steel and she is not afraid to kick Numair out of her clinic if she has to.
> 
> Still, I hope you guys liked it so leave your questions and comments and kudos and the like and I will love you forever please love me


End file.
